


Spinning Backwards

by gremlinpolice



Series: Celestial Bodies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corridor Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, let draco fuck 2020, listen i've been on draco malfoy tiktok, no impact on the plot of harry potter, not even a mention of harry potter, takes place during sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinpolice/pseuds/gremlinpolice
Summary: "Is this because of what happened after that Hufflepuff party?" you ask, your thoughts finally connecting with your mouth, "because if so, I would much rather you not take pity on me just because I-""No, Merlin, no, it's not that, I would just- I would hate to see- bollocks, you can't just make this easy, can you?" He looks flustered, perturbed almost.You had only snogged, mind you, after the party. He was upset. You had maybe had a little too much Butterbeer. You weren't so drunk that you didn't know what you were doing, you had just thought you were helping someone in need. Someone who was dangerously handsome and had a father who had committed war crimes. That's all. It meant nothing. Didn't it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Celestial Bodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921249
Comments: 15
Kudos: 195





	Spinning Backwards

"Do you seriously think that you could try this and there wouldn't be consequences? What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Draco hisses under his breath, holding his palm over your mouth in the tiny alcove behind the tapestry of Uric the Oddball. The two of you are pressed close together, trying desperately to avoid being caught. With Snape, Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Merlin knows who else after you now, you couldn't afford to be seen or to make a sound.

You pry his hand from your face, panting, "I was thinking I would finally pass an exam, not that it's any of your business. And does it look like I care? I was doing just fine until you-you- _blast it,_ why did you come after me? The only thing you've done is get yourself into trouble as well," you whisper back, trying not to let your emotions overtake you and start screaming at him. 

It wasn't your fault really, you had just been using some of the wit Ravenclaw was allegedly famous for. You felt painfully out of place in Ravenclaw; a notoriously average student all around, you hardly fit with the academic elite touted by the house. No, you elected to spend your time in the astronomy tower, pouring all the time and energy you should be focusing on your other classes into the stars, planets, and the way that they move. At least you fit in with your house there; you were determined to learn everything about the heavens before you left Hogwarts, a little over a year away now. But after tonight, you might not even be able to do that.

Professor Snape had been giving you a hard time in Defense Against the Dark Arts-- it wasn't your fault you found combat spells boring, you just did. It had taken you months to master basic defensive spells, and your grade had been slipping substantially with Snape's biting remarks and constant criticism. When you heard from Finnegan that you might have a pop quiz on Monday, you had taken it upon yourself to go and get the answers. With the help of some Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers you had purchased from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in the summer, you successfully lured Snape out of his office and after the source of the noise. What you didn't account for, however, was Filch, his blasted cat, and half of the prefects in the castle waking up at 2 in the morning to see what the commotion was.

Luckily, or perhaps, unluckily depending how you looked at the situation, Draco was one such prefect. 

"You're lucky that I don't turn you in, I'm sure it would earn Slytherin some considerable points towards the House cup," he sneers, ducking his head down to be level with yours. He was considerably taller than you were, a fact you were made more aware of by the fact that you were in such close proximity. You were acutely aware of how close your chests were, how he could probably tell that you weren't wearing a bra, and how one of his knees had wedged between yours. Merlin, he smelled good-- too good for a boy his age-- but Malfoy wasn't like the boys his age. 

The mixture of tea-tree oil and fear had you nearly intoxicated as you hid, waiting with bated breath, considering his threat. Why _doesn't_ he turn you in? The pair of you weren't exactly friends, you barely knew each other, except for-- bloody hell.

"Is this because of what happened after that Hufflepuff party?" you ask, your thoughts finally connecting with your mouth, "because if so, I would much rather you not take pity on me just because I-"

"No, Merlin, no, it's not that, I would just- I would hate to see- _bollocks_ , you can't just make this easy, can you?" He looks flustered, perturbed almost. 

You had only snogged, mind you, after the party. He was upset. You had maybe had a little too much Butterbeer. You weren't so drunk that you didn't know what you were doing, you had just thought you were helping someone in need. Someone who was dangerously handsome and had a father who had committed war crimes. That's all. It meant nothing. Didn't it?

Merlin. It did. You would be lying if you hadn't thought of his lips on yours, his hands inching up your thigh, where they would have been if Mandy and Padma hadn't come looking for you. Prats. 

"Galloping gorgons... Draco, I-" You had started when you were almost violently cut off. 

"Just, please, be quiet. They'll move on soon enough, then we- we can talk." His silver eyes bore into yours, even through the darkness. His expression had softened, and he looked almost desperate. So you nodded.

The two of you waited together for about fifteen minutes, thought it was only ten until Snape and Filch were back in their quarters, muttering about that blasted Peeves and his shenanigans. Draco had held you in place, waiting for the last of the prefects to return to their dormitories, as if he could hear them through the stone walls. 

"Okay, I think they'll all have gone now," he nods, but doesn't make a move to leave. 

"Why did you hide me?" you ask, your chest swelling as you inhale, pressing against him in the small, dark space. It was a reasonable question; he was a Slytherin, a known snitch, he had something to gain from turning you in, but still he didn't, and you had a hunch as to why.

His face twists, as if the question was an insult to his character. You stare at him, waiting a response, but he avoids your gaze. 

"That's hardly any of your concern, just be glad that I- bollocks," he swears, dropping his head to his chest, bumping your heads together in the process, "Blimey, sorry, I-" He stops short, letting out a deep sigh.

"Is it because of what happened after the Hufflepuff party?" you ask again, slower, much less angry. He raises his head to look at you properly, brows knit together. He was nervous. The man hardly let on he had feelings, let alone that he ever felt nervous. It was all you could do to stifle your giggles. That's when his features darken.

If he was really nervous before, it doesn't show now, as he takes your lips in his own. There isn't much room for your to pull away in the tiny nook that the two of you were in, but you found yourself not wanting to. Instinctively, you wrap your arms around him, pulling him even closer. He's warm under your touch, alive, and a damn good kisser if you've ever met one. He bites at your bottom lip, pushing your feet father apart with his.

You soon found yourself pushed up against the wall, hands pinned above your head, not that you were complaining. There were worse things you could be doing, and you were certain there were better-- you just couldn't remember what they were right now with his tongue doing deliciously wicked things to yours. 

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you," he breaths in your ear, lips working their way down your neck. Oh, sweet Merlin, this was a terrible, terrible idea.

"M-Malfoy I-" you start, interrupting yourself with a high yelp as he sucks on your neck, and you groan at the thought of having to cover it up tomorrow, but also for how _hot_ it was.

"Just tell me, right now," he says breathlessly, your foreheads pressed together, "if you don't want this, I'll stop."

All at once, you became aware of his hard cock pressed against your thigh, trapped under layers of robes and clothing. You took a moment to wonder why it was that in the wee hours of the morning, Draco was still in full school uniform, but the thought was completely pushed from your mind as his eyes bored into yours. You didn't know if it was because you hadn't been laid since you Jason Samuels had fumbled around on you n the Quidditch pitch in the beginning of the term, if you had just been fantasizing about _him_ for the past three weeks, or if you were just so completely stunned when you said it. 

" _Merlin_ yes."

A small, wicked smile crosses his lips, quickly undoing the buttons of your flannel nightshirt. You arch into the contact as he palms at the soft peak of your bare breast, catching your nipple between his thumb and index finger with a pressure that makes you throw a hand over your mouth so you don't, yet again, wake half the castle. 

He continues his ministrations, kissing down your neck and chest as you melt against his touch, unsure where this is coming from but more sure that you don't care, when he whispers gruffly in your ear.

"Turn around." 

It's not demanding or harsh, but not a suggestion either. You comply, turning so that your back is to his chest, you grind your backside into his erection for a brief moment, causing a muffled whimper to rise from his throat. You smile to yourself with the knowledge that you had some power to yield over him, but he just felt too damn good to take it anywhere just yet. Yes, you were content to be pressed flush against him, intoxicated by the closeness and the thoughts of what he would do next.

With one hand grabbing at your breast, his other splayed against your abdomen, sliding down into your knickers until his fingers were circling your entrance. Grinding the heel of his hand against your clit, he slid two long fingers into your pussy, eliciting am involuntary shout of surprise and pleasure from you. He sighs in your ear, extracting his hand from your breast. You whimper at the loss of contact, but hear him whisper some charm you don't recognize.

"What was that?" you choke out as he continues pumping his fingers in and out of you, continuing. "Oh, oh fuck, right there!"

"So no one hears us-- you're not very quiet, are you?" You begin to protest, but he continues, "And I want to hear you." 

A combination of his hands on your pussy, your clit, your breasts, and his _voice_ , you come without warning, letting out a breathy moan as your body jellifies in his arms. 

Draco chuckles into your neck, withdrawing his hand from your knickers, using both hands to turn you around to face him. Leaning your back against the cold stone wall, still breathless, you study him; he has a maddening self-satisfied smirk on his face, but his pupils are blown wide-- a combination of lust and the darkness around the two of you. You were determined to wipe that look off of his face.

Pushing yourself close to him, you reach for the button of his black slacks, shakily undoing it before pushing both the slacks and his briefs to his knees, freeing his straining erection. You stare into his eyes as you begin to work his cock with an unhurried hand, relishing in the look of surprise and pleasure that dominated his features. For a few moments, he lets you touch him, pumping the length of his cock while his head rolled back, as if he could let you do that for the rest of the night.

Until he has enough.

"It's not too late to say no," he states in a matter-of-fact way that was almost casual, most uncharacteristic of a man about to have sex.

You respond by hooking your thumbs in the waistband of your track pants, wriggling out of them and your embarrassingly soaked knickers in one go, hitching one leg around his waist and holding onto his shoulder.

"A woman who knows what she wants," he grins, taking his cock and pressing it close to your center, "I like that." He fishes his wand out from his pocket and casts a protection charm on the two of you, dropping it to the ground with a clatter once it's done.

In one swift motion, he has your back pressed to the wall, both legs wrapped around his waist, and pushing deep inside of you.

"Merlin!" You shout, unrestrained, using the few thoughts you have to praise his forethought as he drives into your still sensitive cunt. You hold on for dear life as he thrusts into you, moaning his name as he does.

"You like that? Getting fucked in your tight, wet, cunt? What would happen, I wonder, if we were to get caught?" he growls in your ear, his pace never faltering, "We won't, of course, we're both too smart for that, but what if?"

"Oh, blimey, don't stop, please," you beg, holding onto him for dear life as he rocks into you, his cock rubbing against that spot inside of you that makes your heart race. Jason Samuels sure didn't make you feel like this.

"You sound absolutely, deliciously, wrecked, love. I wonder how you'll sound next time, after my cock has been down your throat; how hoarse, how pretty you'll sound then."

_Next time._

You were still coming down from the high of your last orgasm, and his words were sending you closer and closer until--

"Come for me, love," Draco purred in your ear. And you did, coming around his cock with a sharp cry, holding on tightly to him. 

He didn't let up, though, he kept pounding into you until you were completely incoherent, moaning his name in broken syllables until his thrusts became erratic, manic, and he was coming with a groan as well. 

It's a blur, really, what happens next. He pulls out of you, letting your legs down, and you slide down to sit on the floor. He drops to his knees to pick up his wand and performs another incantation-- a cleaning spell, you think-- and he leans back against you you. 

You are holding Draco Malfoy against your naked chest in the first floor corridor, behind a ghastly tapestry, while you run your fingers through his hair. If it didn't sound so ridiculous, it would almost be sweet.

Though you couldn't see the stars from where you were, you knew it didn't matter. You recalled what Firenze had said, years ago, about the affect of the stars on daily human life. Nothing in the heavens had fated this to happen, you could have never predicted this, but it didn't matter (even if you knew Venus was out tonight). You held the stars in your hands, combed them through Draco's hair, let them illuminate your little niche in the world, and remembered just how small you were in comparison. Just how small you both were. Maybe it was fate, maybe not, it didn't concern you-- not yet.

"So," you break the magic of the silence, your ragged voice splitting the darkness, "you said something about a next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> i am the queen of commas and i am not sorry ~ i am also on draco malfoy tiktok and seeing his face so frequently for the past 48 hours reignited my love #sorrynotsorry  
> the title is a reference to how all the other planets spin counterclockwise but venus spins clockwise and it's the planet of love and banging draco is probably counter-intuitive but here i am explaining dumb shit draw your own conclusions  
> ~ i'm also thinking about making this a series bc im a sinner so let me know if that's a good idea


End file.
